Daughter of Captain Hook
by AnimeGirl45xoxo
Summary: A new student has arrived at Auradon Preparatory School, Lillian Jones, daughter of the dangerous pirate- Captain Hook. She has always danced the line between good and evil, but now its time to finally choose. And hey, choosing might be easier than she thought with that really cute guy fighting on the side of good. OUAT crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear?" One student questioned another, their voice blending in with the others on the surrounding courtyard. "Yeah I know, a new child of a villain is enrolling!" Another one exclaimed. "I wonder who it will be. Bad boys are totally the new hit thing according to Glass Slipper Magazine! Oh I hope it's a guy!" The many voices reached an all-time high before a shrill whistle cut them all off.

"Now, now children, please be quiet." The Fairy Godmother said as she glided down the steps of the school's entrance "As you know, we have a new student today, so please make them feel welcome. They should be arriving any moment now." She said, looking down the long driveway as if expecting the car to be there right as she said it.

"Ah, anyway" she continued, looking around at the many faces, searching for someone in particular "Where are the other children from the Isle?" she asked before she spotted them in the sea of students "Oh! There you are darlings! Come up front with me please, you as well Ben." The Fairy Godmother continued as she spotted the resident Prince.

Once she gathered those she called over she lead them to where the limo would drop off the new student.

"Now," she said, turning around to address the villain-turned heroes "as you very well know, it has been a difficult journey you went through to get where you are now, it is not easy to turn good."

Mal and her friends looked at each other questionably, wondering just what the headmistress was telling them all this for.

The headmistress cleared her throat to regain the students attention before she continued "It is not easy, but because you four have managed to do it, the school has decided to bring more children to Auradon Prep from the Isle of the Lost, hoping to have the same success with new students. Unfortunately, only one student has decided to take us up on the offer, and they were very reluctant, we were apparently a last resort for them."

Carlos interrupted the Fairy Godmother "What exactly does all of this have to do with us?" he questioned.

"Yes well, I have brought you five here because I would like you to personally see to it that he or she is comfortable, watch over them, and guide them during their stay here at Auradon. Perhaps with your help, we can have the same success we had with you." She finished, looking at everyone imploringly for their answer.

Mal looked towards each of her friends, getting nods of approval before turning to her boyfriend. Ben looked down at Mal before turning to the Fairy Godmother, nodding and smiling "Of course we will."

The Fairy Godmother sighed, placing a hand on her heart in relief, "Good. Thank you. Now, if the student is a girl- she will be rooming with you." She said as she looked at Evie and Mal, getting a smile from Evie and a nod from Mal, before she turned towards the boys "It will be the same for you boys, but he would stay with Carlos and Jay since Ben's dorm is already full." Jay nodded, Carlos and Ben smiling.

"Good good. Now that that is over with the only thing to do is wait." She said, smiling brightly and turning towards the driveway before she spotted the limo in the distance. "Ah wonderful, here it comes now."

All the students talked excitedly among themselves as they waited for the limo to reach them. They quieted down once the limo parked, only a few whispers escaping the congregation of students.

The students craned their necks impatiently as the driver moved to open the passenger door, holding his hand out politely to assist the passenger, trying and catch a better glimpse of the newcomer.

The passenger door opened after a few tense moments, a single black leather high heeled boot exiting onto the ground, a dainty tanned hand placed into the drivers waiting grasp is all that could be seen before the new student finally exited the vehicle.

A few students gasped as they took in the beauty in front of them. Thin toned legs clad in black form fitting pants-held up with a large belt buckle, black knee-length high heeled leather boots, white undershirt, a under-bust corset, and deep red captains jacket to match the red hat she wore, white feather sticking out the side. She had hair as dark as night, lips full and pink, lashes thick and long, skin beautifully tanned, but none of her beautiful features could compare to her eyes which were as deep a blue as the Caribbean sea.

The beauty observed the students clad in a shocked silence with a hand on her hip, lips tilted into a dangerous roguish smirk.

"Aye, I do believe this is goin' t' be fun" As she spoke (with an accent, almost British in origin, but not quite), the students and headmistress finally managed to break out of their shocked stupor.

The Fairy Godmother cleared her throat lightly as the students erupted into wild chatter, even more loud than before, walking up to greet the new student.

"Well hello darling, I am the Fairy Godmother. Welcome to Auradon Preparatory School." She said as she shook the new girls hand. "It is wonderful to meet you."

The newcomer smirked again as she shook the woman's hand, although this time her smirk seemed slightly kinder. "It's nice t' meet you as well ma'am. My name is Lillian Jones, daughter of Captain Hook."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to my first 3 reviewers- Pheonex305, Ravenclaw Slytherin, and Izi Wilson. Thanks for the support guys, it really helps ＾▽＾** **Heres the next chapter, this one took awhile... Enjoy!**

₍₍ (ง ˙ω˙)ว ⁾⁾

After Lillian had been introduced to the other kids from the Isle, the Fairy Godmother went back to work while the boys left for tourney practice. Mal and Evie took Lillian to get settled into her dorm room, planning to meet up with the boys after to give her a tour of the school.

Lillian grimaced as she looked around her new room, it was just so, _so_ pretty princess pink, ugh.

Mal laughed once she spotted the new girls expression "Yeah, that's how Evie and I felt when we first arrived, luckily I've been able to find a spell that can change the style of a room, if you want I can try it now. I've been waiting forever to change this room."

Lillian smirked as she moved over to her bed, viewing the pink flowered bedspread distastefully. "Aye, I would like that very much. Thank you."

Mal smiled at her "Great, so what colors do you want?"

"Red, Gold, and Black would be great. What colors are you going to do for yours?" Lillian questioned as she put away her luggage.

"I think I'm going to go with purple, green, and blue for mine." She answered, "Okay let's try this spell." she said, picking up her spellbook from her bedside table. "Black, Gold, Red, change the color of this bed." Mal recited, waving her finger in the air in a Q shape towards the bed.

"That was great!" Lillian exclaimed excitedly once she was done, viewing the new colored bed excitedly. "Thank you." She said towards Mal.

"No prob, now it's time to do mine." She said, turning on her heel and facing her own bed.

"Purple, green, blue, make my own bed look brand new." She said confidently, waving her finger again, the bed theme changing from pink floral to a dark purple with green and blue accents.

After Mal was done, she put her book away, turning towards Evie who had been quietly working on a new dress, Lillian doing the same once she finished putting all of her belongings away.

"What about you E?" Mal questioned the blue-haired girl. "Do you want me to change your side of the room?"

Evie stopped the sewing machine she had been working on, looking up from her work. "Actually M I think it's fine how it is, I kinda actually like it." She said, smiling sheepishly.

Mal looked slightly surprised "Oh, well okay, I didn't think you liked it. Well you can take your time on your dress, we have to wait for the guys to meet us so we can all show L around the school anyway."

"L?" Lillian questioned, now sitting crossed-legged on her bed, polishing a golden-handled sword.

"Yeah. Well since we are going to be friends from now on, I figured that you should have your own nickname. Evie is E and _I_ am called M." Mal said, motioning towards Evie and herself respectively.

Lillian raised her head, placing her sword beside her, leaning back on her hands as she and turned her attention towards Mal. She laughed lightly as Mal finished speaking and raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh? And just who decided we are goin' t' be mates?" She questioned, smirking teasingly.

Mal and Evie both laughed loudly, exchanging looks before turning towards Lillian "Well we did of course." They said in a fake-posh voice, turning their noses up in the air, all three girls erupting into giggles once they finished.

Ben, Jay and Carlos walked into the room soon after the girls stopped laughing, shooting suspicious looks at the girls flushed faces. All three were freshly washed, their hair still wet from the shower they had after tourney practice.

Ben moved to sit beside Mal on her bed, placing his arm around her and giving her a small peck on the cheek in greeting. Jay sat on the ground near Lillian's bed, Carlos moving to an arm chair in the corner, while holding Dude.

"So L, where did you go to school before this? Evie, Mal, Carlos and I went to Dragon Hall on the Isle but I've never seen you there before, and I'm sure I would have noticed someone as beautiful as you there." Jay questioned, smiling flirtatiously towards the pirate.

Lillian blushed lightly, uncrossing her legs to stretch them out before her; ignoring Jay's flirting "Well actually, my father and some of his crew taught me, it was usually this guy who used to be a professor. It was great, I've learned so much from them- sword fighting, hand-to hand combat, how to navigate the stars, how to steal without getting caught, and of course the more boring subjects like math and english. Oh and of course I was only taught when we weren't busy on an adventure, so mostly when we were sailing."

Jay smiled to himself when he spotted Lillian's blush, placing his arms behind his head to relax against the side of the bed as he listened to her melodic voice before Carlos interrupted suddenly, making Evie jump in surprise, Ben smiling and Mal laughing lightly at Evie who was sporting a slight blush, embarrassed that she was caught.

Lillian raise an eyebrow questionably towards Carlos "Wait! What do you mean adventures and sailing? Does that mean you crossed the barrier somehow?" he asked incredulously.

"Well yeah of course we crossed the barrier. We don't even own a house on the Isle, I thought it was common knowledge that my dads ship was able to get across." Lillian stated truthfully, everyone looking at her in shock and awe.

"I guess not." She said, laughing nervously once she took in everyone's disbelieving expressions.

"H-how is that possible? The only way you could get across the barrier is with really powerful magic." Ben said incredulously, shocked that someone was able to get around the barrier that his own parents put up.

"Oh, well we were never really stuck on the Isle in the first place. The Jolly Roger runs on pixie dust- which the barrier is made of, and I'm guessing that's how the limo crossed the barrier as well." She explained, thinking of the gold dust that she saw when in the limo

Everyone nodded in understanding, knowing now that Maleficent needed the Fairy Godmothers magic wand because it contained fairy dust- while not as powerful as pixie dust, still would be able to open the barrier.

It was quiet for a few moments, everyone caught up in their memories of Maleficent before Lillian stood up suddenly, walking over to the door and turning around to address everyone as she stood in the doorway. "Well anyway, come on mates! You are supposed to be giving me the tour!" she exclaimed enthusiastically before marching out of the room, her red coat billowing out behind her.

"Well I certainly like her." Jay said dreamily, staring at the door in longing, the rest of the group exchanging amused glances behind his back.

(´･(00)･｀)

 **So how did you like it? And btw yes i know that Captain Hooks name is usually James Hook instead of Killian Jones (who Lillian was obviously named after), but i like Once Upon a Time's Hook much better :P Also, i find it odd how the kids of the villains are named after their parents so obviously. And i've also been reading the Descendants wikia, is there another movie or something? (not counting the cartoon that i don't think is even out yet) because there is a lot of info on the wikia that i didn't see in the movie. Like Alot. But aaaaaanyway... thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In reply to Ravenclaw Slytherin who asked:** **Is there going to be more talk about Lillian growing up on the ship? Maybe places she traveled?**

 **The answer to both of those questions is…maybe living on the ship, definitely places she traveled. I plan on adding a little something from the one and only Neverland, maybe something from another universe as well (because in this story, much like from Once Upon a Time, the Jolly Roger can travel between worlds). If I do add something from the ship, I would either add it in as a flashback or maybe I'll do a bonus/special chapter. And yes isn't Jay so cute? Lol his friends certainly find his love-sick puppy look funny. Also, thanks for the info about the book, although hopefully this story is done before it comes out :P**

 **In reply to Pheonex305** **who said:** **it be cool if she L were the daughter of Emma cause that would be awesome.**

 **Yes it would be awesome :P I figured I would have gotten a question about Lillians mother sometime, lol. And yes I considered Emma as well, but I'm going to leave it as a surprise for now on who her mother is. I might add a flashback or a full special chapter dedicated to who she is instead of just mentioning her in a regular chapter, I feel like a whole chapter/flashback will be a lot more fun :).**

 **Thanks for the review MusicLovingPunkAnimeGirl,** **and yes OUAT is awesome, isn't it?**

 **To everyone else who reviewed, favorited or followed, thank you guys so much. The support is really great, helpful too— it keeps me updating faster lol. And just because you guys have been so great I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm going to be adding something with Peter Pan (/^** **^)/ Whether it's the classic goody-goody Peter, OUAT's bad boy Peter, or my own... weeeell ill guess you will just have to keep reading to find out hmm? Hehehe, here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

٩(˘◊˘)۶

"And this is the common room, which concludes this tour, thank you for choosing the one and only amazing Carlos as your tour guide." Carlos said enthusiastically.

Lillian was painfully bored by the time they reached the end of the tour, and only Jay, Carlos and herself were still paying attention.

Ben had his arm around Mal, the both of them stuck in their own world flirting, occasionally making comments to the others during the tour, while Evie had been busy texting-(because there wasn't any technology on the island except for old TV's (and even those were hard to find), once she had discovered the wonders of the internet and satellite reception, she has been obsessed).

Both Carlos and Jay were entertaining, Carlos gesturing wildly like an advertiser and Jay trying to show off by reciting everything he knew about whichever room they walked into, but this school was HUGE, it had gotten boring not even half way through the tour.

Lillian sighed tiredly, perking up once she saw the Fairy Godmother headed their way.

"Ah hello dears, wonderful to see you again, have you finished with the tour?" She asked the group as she stood before them.

"Yup, we finished just now ma'am." Carlos replied, flopping down in an armchair ungracefully, placing his feet on the coffee table.

The Fairy Godmother tutted disapprovingly, motioning towards Carlos' feet, causing him to place them down on the floor with a sheepish smile.

"Well I just wanted to give you this darling." She said, handing Lillian a slip of paper "It's your school schedule, I placed you in the extracurriculars you wanted. I do hope you find them satisfactory." She finished with a bright smile

"Thank you headmistress, I'm sure everything is perfect." She said, yawning at the end.

The Fairy Godmother laughed lightly "Perhaps you should be getting to bed dear, you have a big day tomorrow. I am leaving now anyway, duty calls. Have a Goodnight everyone, see you in the morning."

"Aye that sounds like a good plan, thank you." She said as the Fairy Godmother left. Lillian then got up from her spot on the couch and moved towards the stairs that would take her back to her room, stopping and turning towards Mal and Ben, who hadn't even noticed the Fairy Godmother join them. "How about you guys, are you going up to bed as well?"

"No thanks, we're going to stay here a little while longer." Mal answered without looking up from gazing into her boyfriends eyes, who smiled in amusement before turning to address Lillian. "Yeah, we'll stay here, have a good night Lillian, see you in the morning." He finished, smiling at her before turning to talk to Mal once again.

"Okay" Lillian spoke, amused at the lovey-dovey couple "How about the rest of you?" she asked, looking at Evie for her answer first.

"Oh no, I'm actually going to meet up with Doug, we're going for a walk in the gardens." She said while looking at her phone "Ill see you in the morning, L."

"Alright, Jay, Carlos? How about you two?" she questioned the boys who were been playing magic-sword-beast.

Carlos looked up from the game, Jay beating him while he wasn't looking. "Yeah I'm going to—" he started, only to be cut off as Jay elbowed him in the side sharply, giving Carlos a pointed look.

"What?" Carlos questioned, clueless. Jay gave him another look, looking pointedly at Lillian— who had been watching them with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised— and back again at Carlos.

"Huh?" Carlos questioned again before Jay cleared his throat pointedly "Oh!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, looking between Lillian and Jay in wonder "Oh! Okay! Uh yeah I'm going to uh just stay here and uh watch TV" he said, looking around the room for the TV that wasn't there.

Lillian snorted in amusement "Yeah okay you do that Carlos." She said before turning towards Jay who had been looking at Carlos with an exasperated look on his face "What about you Jay?" she asked him, who as soon as she spoke looked at her with eager eyes.

"Yes!" he exclaimed a bit too readily, causing Lillian to look at him in question "Uh I mean, yeah I'm going to bed too, it's been a long day you know?" he questioned rhetorically, yawning and stretching fakely, although Lillian didn't seem to notice.

"Alright well come on then." she said, gesturing towards the stairs that would lead them toward the dorm rooms, Jay popping up from his place on the floor as she did.

Jay grinned as he reached Lillian, Lillian smiling slightly in response, the both of them walking up the stairs to the dorms together.

Of course what they didn't notice is their friends in the common smiling at each other mischievously (except Carlos, who was clueless again). Evie sighed happily towards the stairs where Jay and Lillian vanished "They would make _such_ a cute couple."

(^・x・^)

Meanwhile upstairs, Jay was telling Lillian about his life on the Isle of the Lost as they headed towards their rooms, including how he stole for his father Jafar, their hands and shoulders brushing against each other as they walked.

"You would make a pretty good pirate." Lillian said teasingly once Jay finished talking. "We steal things all the time, selling them for gold or keeping it for ourselves. My father taught me how to steal without getting noticed." She finished, smirking proudly.

"Yeah my dad taught me too." Jay said somewhat sadly, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Lillian questioned curiously as she caught Jays saddened expression.

"Nothing really, it's just that my dad wasn't the best guy, I don't think he even cared for me." He said.

Lillian bumped shoulders with him, getting him to look up and show a small smile "I'm sorry. It's his loss though, you seem like a great guy Jay, truly. I'm sure in time he will realize that as well." She said sincerely, causing Jay to blush slightly and mumble a small "Thanks."

They both stopped walking and turned towards each other as they reached the young pirates door, only just realizing how close they were standing. Both blushed brightly, backing up a few steps from each other, avoiding looking at the other.

After a few moments of silence— both not knowing what to say to the other, Jay coughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, glancing shyly up at Lillian who was fiddling with her hands, her blush still prominent. "Um well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess" he said awkwardly, looking up from the floor to make eye contact with the beautiful girl.

"Aye, thank you for walking with me." She said, her blush finally receding as she pulled out her dorm room key from her coat pocket.

"No problem." He said as he watched her unlock her door "And thanks for listening to me about my dad, I really appreciate it."

Lillian opened her door and stepped in the doorway, turning around to address Jay "Anytime. And I meant what I said, you really are a great guy Jay, and your father doesn't deserve you if he doesn't realize that." She said seriously, turning around to leave when she finished.

However, before she could take more than two steps she was stopped by Jay's loud exclamation of "Wait!"

She turned around curiously, raising an eyebrow in amusement as she viewed Jay who had his arm outstretched in the air like he wanted to grab her shoulder.

He laughed nervously and lowered his arm before he stepped forward and placed his arms around the stunned girl in a hug, simply saying "Goodnight" before he turned around and walked away, heading towards his own room with his arms behind his head, smiling brightly.

"Goodnight" Lillian repeated softly once she came out of her stunned shock, another rosy blush on her cheeks. She stared after Jay's retreating figure for a few more seconds before she turned around and entered her room, closing her door with a soft _click_ behind her.

(U^ω^)

 **Haha yes Mal, Ben and Evie planned to leave Jay and Lillian alone, Carlos only got the hint when Jay clued him in. And Jay is a bit of a flirt (as you all know if you watched the movie), but I imagine that if he is seriously interested in a girl he would get really flustered and fall all over himself trying to flirt with her and impress her, it's actually pretty cute and endearing :P. And Lillian is going to be a bit clueless for alittle while about Jays feelings because she doesn't know much about romance (she mostly hangs out on The Jolly Roger which consists of middle-aged guys, not much romance there lol). Hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter! :)**

 **Info: magic-sword-beast is pretty much rock-paper-scissors for Auradon.**


	4. Chapter 4- Bonus

**Bonus Chapter: I'll be doing a few of these every once in awhile, enjoy!**

"Hello, and welcome to Red Apple TV, your best source of the latest celebrity news in Auradon! I'm your host, Snow White- and today we have some very special guest with us." Snow White said cheerfully, sitting in a white leather armchair.

She turned in her chair facing the guests seated on the matching white couch. "Hello everyone, thank you for being here today." She said, giving the guests a bright smile.

"Here today we have Carlos De Vil, son of the villain Cruella De Vil." She said, the camera panning in on Carlos face as he smiled and waved, the studio audience cheering and clapping loudly "Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen." She continued, the camera moving to focus on Evies face as she smiled sweetly, flipping her blue hair over her shoulder, the audience cheering again.

"Ben— son of Bell and the Beast, our very own rulers of Auradon" the camera zooms in on Ben, the audience continuing to yell "And last but not least— Mal, daughter of Maleficent!" she finished, the audience cheering even louder than before as the camera moved to Mal who smirked and gave the the camera a small wave.

Snow White raised her hand, quieting the audience, the camera moving back to her as she did. "So" she started with a sweet smile "the audience brought you here today to talk about one thing" she said, pausing dramatically and leaning forward in her seat like she was letting them in on a big secret "your friends Jay and Lillian" she finished, the audience clapping and cheering lightly, the camera zooming out to view the couch's occupants as a group.

Snow moved to sit back on her seat again, the camera moving to view her and the guests together before they moved just to her face. "Let's start with question one: What do you think of Lillian Jones? Who— for members of the audience that don't know, is the daughter of the infamous Captain Hook." She said, a picture of Lillian appearing on the huge screen behind her to show the audience.

"So, what do you think of her?" she asked again, the camera moving back to the shows guests.

Ben, who had his arm around his girlfriend, smiled kindly towards the show's host "Well Snow White, I believe that Lillian has a really good chance of change like Mal and the others did, she seems like such a nice girl. And did you see her sword?" he questioned, "That thing was so cool." He said excitedly

Snow White smiled awkwardly "Well thank you Ben, uh how about you Mal?" she asked, turning towards Maleficent's daughter, smiling at her eagerly.

"She doesn't seem so bad. I like her." Mal said simply.

Evie took over after a moment, "Yeah me too. And I totally love her coat, the red looks _so_ good on her. I wonder how it would look on me— in blue of course….." She said, trailing off at the end as she got lost in her own mind of fashion fantasies.

This was definitely not going how she wanted, Snow White thought to herself before turning towards Carlos, hoping he would say something insightful "And how about you Carlos?" She asked the boy who had been startled out of staring straight at one of the cameras and making filly faces when she spoke.

"Huh?!" he said, jumping and turning his attention to Snow White "What was the question?"

"We were talking about Lillian." She said through gritted teeth, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance, her mouth twitching at the corners as she tried and failed to smile.

"Oh! Okay." He said simply and stared at Snow White expectantly "So?" he asked after a few moments of silence, waiting for her to say something "Aren't you going to talk about her then?" he asked

Snow pressed down the urge to slap her palm to her forehead "No Carlos" she said slowly as Mal, Ben and Evie tried to suppress their laughter " _You're_ supposed to talk about her."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, finally realizing what she meant "Okay well." He started, staring straight into the camera again, not even looking at Snow White

"She seems really cool, ya know? Like she totally knows sword fighting and stuff like that. She has a funny accent too, but I like it. She doesn't really talk like I thought a pirate would now that I think about it. They're supposed to say stuff like Aaaarg! Walk the plank! And Land Ho! And stuff like that, right?" he asked, turning his questions towards Snow White

When she only gave him a disbelieving look he continued rambling on for a few minutes, Snows eye twitching uncontrollably, until she yelled a loud "Stop!" causing her quests to look at her with wide eyes

Gathering herself, Snow White cleared her throat lightly before smiling fakely towards the group "We only have one more question, okay?" she asked, still grinning

The group nodded shakily, not taking their eyes off Snow White, her smile was _scary._ "The question is: What do you think of Jay and Lillian's relationship?"

Evie answered enthusiastically, practically jumping out of her seat "They are _so cute_ together! Do you see the way Jay acts around her? He turns from this total bad-boy to an eager little puppy." She finished, sighing dreamily at the end

Mal nodded at Evie, agreeing "Yeah, which is why we _have_ to get them together. Lillian is my new friend, but she's totally oblivious to the way Jay acts around her, and Jay won't make a move unless he's sure she likes him back, so we were just going to have to help them." She said before turning towards her friends "Right guys?"

Evie nodded happily, clapping her hands lightly and squealing "Definitely!"

Ben smiled nervously as Mal looked at him, knowing it wouldn't be wise to argue so he just nodded, relieved once Mal turned her stare on Carlos.

"Carlos?" she questioned the boy who was looking confused between Mal and the others "Wait they _like_ each other? Like like-like? That kind of like?" when his friends nodded at him slowly, wondering how he could have missed something so obvious he grinned victoriously "That explains _so_ much!"

Snow White coughed to regain the groups attention, scared from the devious looks they were giving each other when planning to be matchmakers for their friends. "Err…well" she floundered, not really sure where to go next, this show was a disaster, she was only able to ask two questions when she had 5 more she wanted to ask.

"Well that's all the time we have today folks!" she exclaimed, relieved once she caught site of the camera man giving her the signal to wrap up the show.

She grinned, happy for it to be over, saying "Thank you for watching!" She turned towards her guests "And thank you for being here today Evie, Carlos, Mal, and Ben."

Carlos grinned brightly "No problem! This was great! Can we do this again?" he questioned eagerly, Mal, Evie and Ben nodding along with him, agreeing.

"Hahahaha" Snow White fake laughed and smiled, turning back to the camera, ignoring Carlos's question.

"Join us next time on Red Apple TV, we are interviewing the one and only Rapunzel. Asking the question you want answered the most: Just how does she tame that hair?" She grinned brightly, the studio audience cheered and clapped, the camera zooming out and the credits rolling.

 **Lol poor Snow White. Who else would love a coat like Lillians? The next chapter will be up soon~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooo I broke the 5k words mark with my bonus chapter! *pats myself on the back* ….anyway Here's the next chapter!**

( ´△｀)

Lillian awoke to being shaken. Opening one eye, she spotted Evie shaking her shoulder looking concerned "L you need to get up, we have class in half an hour." Evie said, putting her hands on her hips.

Lillian groaned and rolled over, putting a pillow over her head to try and block out light and sound. "Go away" she mumbled to Evie who sighed in annoyance and grabbed the pillow, trying to wrestle it from her grasp.

Lillian was stronger however, and Evie only managed to tire herself out. Evie huffed and threw her hands up in the air in defeat before she walked away over to Mal's bed to wake her up instead.

She ignored Mal and Evie who were talking, managing to fall asleep again.

The next time she woke it was to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window and soft sunlight streaming in her eyes. Lillian yawned and stretched like a cat as she sat up in bed, blinking rapidly as she looked over to her nightstand clock.

She stared at the clock for a few seconds, the numbers not registering.

"IM LATE!" she yelled loudly once she looked at the clock again.

She threw the covers off herself quickly, hopping out of bed and rushing over to her bureau to get her clothes for the day. Grabbing a pair of black high-wasted short shorts, and a white ¾ sleeve shirt, jewelry, and makeup she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Grabbing her black leather book bag from the doorway after putting on her ankle boots she rushed out of her room, halfway down the hallway before she turned back around again, running back to her room and grabbing her signature red coat before leaving the room again, locking the door behind her this time.

Finally heading to class, she put her coat on and swung her backpack over one shoulder, tying her hair in a side fishtail braid as she ran down the hallway.

Hurrying down the stairs and out of the residential building, Lillian made her way towards the first class of the day, skipping over the cafeteria because she didn't have time for breakfast.

She had her first three classes and saw none of her friends— History of Woodsmen and Pirates was the only class she enjoyed so far, safety rules for the internet, and alchemistry were really dull.

As she walked into the next classroom everyone turned to look at her because she was late (she got lost…it's a big school)… well everyone as all four students and the Fairy Godmother who was the teacher of this class— Remedial Goodness 101.

Jay grinned widely once he saw her, Carlos waved happily, Mal gave Lillian a smirk, and Evie looked smug, knowing she was late for her first class.

Lillian smiled at everyone, shooting Evie a sheepish look as she slid into a seat behind her.

The Fairy Godmother sighed disapprovingly at Lillian "Ms. Jones as it is your first day I will be lenient, but please don't be late again."

Lillian smirked at the headmistress "Of course ma'am."

The Fairy Godmother smiled widely in triumph "Wonderful. Now dear, in this class I will be helping you bring out the goodness that I know is inside you." She said, smiling kindly at the end

Lillian smiled awkwardly at her "Err…okay. Thanks I guess."

The headmistress smiled again before turning back to the blackboard. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Ten minutes later found Lillian wishing that she could have skipped the class, it is horribly boring.

Lillian sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she scanned the class, Evie was checking her reflection in a mirror, Mal was drawing what looked like Prince Ben, Carlos was staring at the teacher eagerly, and Jay was…

Lillian looked back to Jay quickly in surprise, wondering if she was correct in what she saw. Jay was staring straight at her, his chin in his palm like her, smiling. She watched from the corner of her eye as he sighed dreamily, causing her to turn in his direction fully, raising an eyebrow questionably, wondering if he wanted something.

 _'what was that about?'_ Lillian wondered as Jay turned around quickly with a red face once he realized he had been caught staring. _'perhaps he is getting sick?'_ she asked herself with furrowed eyebrows, worried.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the Fairy Godmother tapped her pointing stick on the board to get her attention "Ms. Jones, why don't you answer the next question?"

"Um, I don't know…." Lillian said uncertainly, not noticing Jay sneaking glances her way.

"You don't have to get it right the first time dear." The Fairy Godmother said as she sensed Lillian's unease.

"Okay then. I guess." Lillian agreed as the Fairy Godmother read the question on the board.

"You see someone getting robbed— you A) call for help or help them yourself B) steal the goods from the robber for yourself C) kill them both and steal the goods or D) don't do anything, just laugh at the victim's misfortune." The Fairy Godmother finished, waiting for Lillian's answer

"Um…" Lillian started as she stared at the question on the board "B? steal the goods from the robber for yourself?" she questioned, smiling as she saw Jay nodding at her answer, agreeing.

"Sorry dear, wrong answer." The Fairy Godmother said, causing both Jay and Lillian to frown "the answer is A) call for help or help them yourself."

"Its alright, don't worry." The Fairy Godmother smiled reassuringly "why don't you try the next question?" she asked, causing Lillian to nod her head, she wanted to try and get this right.

Lillian looked over to Mal as The Fairy Godmother wrote the next question on the board "Hey M, how do you keep getting all your questions right?" She asked the purple haired girl in a whisper.

Mal smirked at her, whispering back "Its easy, you just have to choose the one that isn't any fun. It's the one that's the right thing to do."

Lillian thanked her just as The Fairy Godmother finished writing the next two questions "Okay dear, heres the next question" she said, smiling like usual " you see a small lost dog do you—" she started only to get cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. "And that's the bell. Good try today Ms. Jones. I'm sure you will do better next time. See you tomorrow everyone." She said to the students packing up.

The group of five bid their goodbyes to the headmistress and headed to the cafeteria for their lunch.

As they opened the doors to the cafeteria everything went silent, everyone turning their attention towards the newcomers, openly staring at the beautiful pirate.

Jay walked a bit closer to Lillian as he spotted some guys ogling her, Lillian turning to him questionably as she noticed the movement.

He just shrugged in response as they moved through the lunch line.

The cafeteria finally started talking again as they grabbed their trays full of food and sat down at the group's usual lunch table outside.

Jay slid into the seat next to Lillian quickly as he saw Carlos moving to take the seat, causing him to give Jay a questioning look as he moved to the seat on the other side of the table opposite Jay.

Jay ignored the white haired boy and took a big bite of his sandwich.

Lunch was spent with Evie and Mal talking and laughing together about a princess they saw sneaking out of her room last night. Lillian, Jay and Carlos laughed at a joke Carlos told them, the Fairy Godmother coming in the cafeteria as they finished their meals.

She walked around talking to other students before she made their way over to their table. "Hello again everyone, did you enjoy your lunches?" She didn't give them a chance to answer as she turned towards Jay and Carlos who were frozen in surprise at the action, Carlos even had food dangling from his mouth.

"Boys." She started "You and Ms. Jones have the next class together I believe." Was all she said before she turned towards Lillian "Ms. Jones if you have no objections I have asked the teacher to allow you to be his assistant— he has been looking for one for awhile now, and from what I understand, you should do wonderfully."

Lillian smiled "That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem at all dear, Im sure Mr. Norrington will be very pleased." She said happily "Now if you will excuse me I must be getting back." She said, turning towards the rest of the group at the table and saying goodbye to them as well.

Jay and Carlos looked confusingly at Lillian, Carlos asking "What class do we have together? The Fairy Godmother said that we had a new class instead of gym, but she never told us what it is."

Lillian smirked deviously at the boys "Weapons 101"

／(･ × ･)＼

 **Apologies for the slow update, hope you enjoyed :)**

 **So the Descendants movie has a lot of interest in fashion, so here is a bit about Lillian's clothes and stuff: she has a lot of great jewelry from stealing and finding treasure chests. She also doesn't like wearing a lot of makeup (its impractical to wear a lot as a pirate), she usually just puts on lipstick, eye makeup, and nail polish. Lillian got her captains coat from her father, it used to be his until he switched to his black leather one (from once upon a time). Yes the same captains coat that he would have worn in the original Peter Pan lore (different looking though…it's the stories picture).**

 **I also made a polyvore account where I will be posting different outfits for stories I write, its under the same username I use on here if you want to check it out (just go to the polyvore website and search my name under members, its really easy). Also, thank you again for everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed.**

 **P.S: Mr. Norrington...hmm? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

ヾ(×× ) ﾂ

Lillian stood in front of the class with her hands on her hips and a devious smirk on her lips.

After Mr. Norrington introduced her to the class, he told her that he had a short meeting during class, leaving and giving her free reign until he came back.

"Okay boys!" she yelled to the class, since this class was an elective, no girls were interested in exercise or fighting with weapons, so it was just her and a bunch of guys. "Today we are going to be using a bow. So go gather your weapons and meet me back here."

"Well get to it!" she ordered, gesturing to the table of practice weapons when nobody moved and just stared at her.

Once everyone gathered their equipment and looked towards her for further instruction Lillian moved towards Prince Ben, the only person in this class she knew other than Carlos and Jay.

"Ben" she started when she reached the Princes side "do you know how to use a bow?"

"No." he answered "My father taught me to use a sword but not to shoot."

"That's alright, because now you are going to learn." She said to him before addressing all of the class "Alright listen up! For those of you who already know how to use a bow, I want you to go practice on your own. I will catch up to you soon."

As she finished talking three out of the twelve students left the group and she turned to the rest of the class "For the rest of you, I will first demonstrate how to shoot and then you will be trying on your own." She said and the boys nodded in agreement.

She took the bow Ben was holding to demonstrate "The first step to shooting a bow is to stand upright with your feet shoulder width apart and at 90 degrees to the target." She said, moving her stance as she talked.

"Next step is your grip on the bow, if you are right handed you should be holding the bow with your left hand, like this." She said, continuing to demonstrate

"Place the arrow on the bow onto the anchor, using the arrow nock here." She said, pointing at the arrow nock before she notched the arrow "remember to put your armguard on before trying this or else the string might catch on your sleeves or hit your wrist." she said, causing the group to nod in understanding.

"Good. Now you draw back the string, making sure the arm holding the bow is straight, the index finger of the pulling hand under your chin and the string touching your nose and lips." she said, doing so.

Ignoring the whispering of the boys behind her, she continued on "Next you aim using your dominant eye, looking down the arrow and aligning it with the target."

"Then" she continued, voice quieter as she focused "you release by relaxing your grip on the string and allowing your fingers to slip backwards, like this" she finished, shooting the arrow perfectly into the center of the bull's-eye, the students clapping and making encouraging remarks once she did. "And the last thing is to follow through your shot by maintaining your body position after shooting."

Lillian smirked smugly as she finally took her focus off of the bow and target and turned it to the boys behind her "And that's that." She said, placing her hands on her hips again "So each of you take a target and try doing as I showed you. I will be making my way down the line to help each of you if you need it."

"And don't forget to wear your armguards!" she yelled to the retreating boys before looking at Jay and Carlos who stood behind. "So what's up?" she questioned them

Carlos was the one who spoke up first "That was amazing!"

"Yeah you were great." Jay agreed "Where did you learn to shoot?"

"Thanks, if you think that was amazing you should see me with my sword." She answered, winking "I learned from a friend… its actually kind of a long story." She said "If you really want to know we all have free period next and ill tell you then."

"Sounds good." Carlos answered, shrugging. He then looked between Jay who was awkwardly scuffing his foot on the ground to Lillian who was watching them both curiously "Um…i'm just going to go and practice my archery…over there." He said, motioning to a target before scuttling away.

Lillian looked around, noticing Mr. Norrington instructing the other students, back from his meeting. Turning back to Jay, who was fiddling with the string of the bow and lost in his thoughts, she asked him teasingly, motioning to the target before them "Well aren't you going to shoot?"

Jay snapped out of his thoughts looking uncertainly at the target, Lillian, the bow, and then back again.

Lillian laughed lightly "Don't worry, I will help you. Come on." She gestured towards the bow "Take your stance first." she said, examining his poor stance after he did, and moved to correct him. She came up behind him, placing her hands on his hips to adjust him, oblivious towards Jays bright blush from the action.

"Good." She complimented once he was at the right angle, instructing him to then notch the arrow and draw back the string, watching him as he did. "Okay you need to lower your arm like this" she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder "and you need to bring up your other arm" she said, placing her other hand under his arm holding the bow, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Jay stiffened as he felt Lillian move to place her chin to rest on his shoulder as she helped him aim, not even looking at the target anymore but instead moving to look at the dark haired pirate.

Both froze as they locked eyes, glancing down towards each other's lips and unconsciously moving closer, their breath mingling and about to—

 _RIIIING_

They broke out of their daze just as the bell rang for the next class, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes as Carlos came running up to them excitedly "Hey guys how was archery? I did really bad, I kept hitting the ground, I couldn't even get it on the target! Even after Mr. Norrington came to help! So what are you guys up to?" he finally caught on to the tension in the air and stopped rambling, looking back and forth between his two blushing friends, but shrugged once no one answered him."Well lets go and find Mal and Evie for free period so you can tell us about how you learned archery."

( ˇ෴ˇ )

 **Ah how evil of me, and just about when they were going to kiss too! Lillian is still oblivious towards her own feeling despite the almost-kiss, but that will change soon though, don't worry ;)** **I enjoy sneaking in some characters from different universes in here if you didn't notice, like James Norrington as the Weapons 101 teacher, they wont have any major roles in this story, but I still like slipping them in there, so expect a few more in the future :P Anyway, as usual thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! The next chapter has quite a bit about Lillian's past in it, so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In reply to** **Just Anonymous who asked: What universes do you plan on using?** **What version of Peter Pan are you using? Has Lillian even met Pan? Is the person who taught Lillian how to shoot from the Disney universe or say someone from a different universe like Legolas or Hawkeye?**

 **I plan on using more than one universe as you probably already guessed, I'm using Once Upon a Time, Descendants, and maybe just a _tiiiiny_ bit of some others. Descendants already mashed a bunch of universes together so it's not so farfetched to have a few more. Yes Lillian has met Pan, which is going to be in the next chapter along with your other questions and as I don't want to give any spoilers its best if you just read to find out ;P**

 **In reply to Miss Baking who asked:** **Is Mr Norrington actually James Norrington from Pirates of the Caribbean? Love where the story's going.**

 **Yes, yes he is. :D And thank you! Its very much appreciated!**

 **In reply to Mystery who commented:** **You know those surveys you take in school, where they ask how drugs/alcohol is/isn't in your life... just saying Fairy Godmother getting flustered over that would be priceless.** **Mystery wants a coat like Lillian! I'll walk out of every room with that coat swishing even more fabulous then Severus Snape's Cape! :)**

 **Lol sounds like a pretty good idea, maybe i will do a bonus chapter like that. And yes i want a coat like Lillian too, it would be so much fun. No one can have a more fabulous cape then Severus Snape. :P**

(￣︶￣)

 **I literally wrote basically a condensed version of all of season 1-3 before I decided to just skip most of that and move onto just Lillian's history, which is why this chapter took me forever, well that including me being busy with college. I had to re-write it because the original was just exhausting for both me and the readers…. Seriously though, sorry for the long wait.**

(ง ´͈౪`͈)ว

Lillian sat in a comfortable leather couch in the library with Jay and Carlos with her, Ben and Mal taking the love seat, and Evie not able to make it because she went on a date with Doug.

"I'm not really sure where to start." Lillian admitted

"How about from the beginning?" Mal teased, smirking

Lillian laughed lightly "Aye I suppose that will work. Just don't interrupt please, you can question me later if you wish."

Lillian looked at her friends faces as they agreed, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what is sure to be a very long story.

"Okay well first of all, I was born in a place called Storybrooke, Maine— which you may not believe me, but is in another world. That world also has people like Snow White and The Fairy Godmother but they are a different version of the people here. Like the Evil Queen isn't so evil where I come from, she is actually my godmother…."

Lillian paused as she looked towards her friends who all looked confused and disbelieving "Um right you guys are probably wondering about my family, its pretty confusing but ill try my best to explain it."

Lillian sighed "My family's history is a very very long one, so I'm going to skip that and just tell you my family's basic history for now."

"So my mother's name is Emma Swan who is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming— unbelievable I know. And my father of course is Captain Killian "Hook" Jones. I have a older half brother on my mother's side named Henry. My godparents are Regina and — well you would know them as the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin."

"I was born in a place called Storybrooke, Mane which is part of the modern world. You see, people like Snow White and Prince Charming were sent to Storybrooke by a curse… not aging, forgetting who they are, and replacing their identities with fake ones, and they couldn't leave. The curse was placed by the Evil Queen— although she's not evil anymore, and the only one who could save the people of Storybrooke was my mother Emma."

She took a deep breath "Well okay... so there is this place called the Enchanted Forest which is where the story begins I suppose."

"The Enchanted Forest is where Snow White and every other character comes from, each having a story. A long time ago, Snow White and Prince Charming met and fell in love, planning to soon get married. Everyone in the land was happy for them, except the Evil Queen of course, who crashed their wedding and vowed to get revenge by placing a curse on everyone in the enchanted forest."

Lillian paused in her story "Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened to the Evil Queen to make her hate Snow White, well it's not the typical I'm the fairest one in the land thing, but it makes for quite a long story, so I'll tell you another time if you're still interested."

She cleared her throat as she continued "There was a prophecy for the curse, that it would be broken by Snow White and Charming's child. Hearing that, Snow and Charming knew that the Evil Queen would be searching for their child to stop the prophecy from ever coming true, so they had a magic wardrobe made to send the baby to another world that would be safe. So eventually Snow and Charming has a child named Emma, and the royal family were so happy… for about five seconds. The curse was coming, so Snow White placed the baby in the wardrobe where she was taken to another world just as the curse hit."

Lillian paused again as she looked at her friends faces who looked enraptured in the story "The wardrobe sent Emma to a world with no magic, the modern world. Emma was sent with the protection of a small boy named Baelfire. Baelfire's task of taking care of Emma was too great for the small boy though, and he left Emma in an orphanage where she would remain until she was old enough to leave on her own."

After years of separation, Emma and Baelfire ran into each other again, although now he went by the name Neal, and Emma didn't recognize him because she was still small when he left. They both eventually fell in love. Neal left Emma again though, leaving Emma pregnant— although Neal didn't know that. At this point, Emma was still young and irresponsible, so she gave the baby up for adoption, believing it was best for him."

"Emma went and lived her life, while Henry— the baby, grew up under the watch of the Evil Queen, or as she is now called, Regina in Storybrooke. When coming to the modern world, only Regenia knew that they were under a curse, and became the highest level of authority she could— mayor."

"So Henry grew up and turned 10 which is when he started wondering about his birth mother. Henry eventually found Emma where she lived in New York and convinced her to come to Storybrooke because he wanted Emma to break the curse. You see, Henry had in his possession a storybook filled with the stories of everyone's past in the enchanted forest, including about the curse and prophecy."

"So Henry and Emma went through many trials and faced a lot of opposition but eventually she did manage to break the curse. Emma's adventures were not over however, and while fighting a wraith she was accidently sent to the Enchanted Forest with her mother Snow White. In order to get back home, Snow White and Emma enlisted the help of other people of the enchanted forest, including my father- and managed to get one of the few lost magic beans left in the world."

"So they were able to make it back to Storybrooke and reunite with their loved ones by making a portal with the bean. However, Regina's mother— Cora, who is reeeaally evil, followed them in order to ruin her daughters life."

"Eventually they were able to kill Cora after she created some havoc and just made everyone's lives miserable." She laughed at that

"Anyway, next Henry, my father, and Emma found out that Neal was alive after following Rumplestiltskin who is Neal's father to his house. So my father is of course upset because he likes Emma, but so does Neal, and Emma is stuck having feeling for both of them, but she is scared that Neal will betray her again… its complicated. Henry is upset and confused because Emma told him that his father was dead, and Rumplestiltskin is happy to see his son, but they have a bad history so both him and Neal aren't sure what to do."

"Unfortunately though Neil died not too long after…" Lillian paused in thought "It was a really difficult time for Rumplestiltskin, Emma and Henry, it still is truthfully.

"Well eventually my dad manages to woo Emma" Lillian laughed loudly at that, remembering her dad telling her how he managed to woo Emma with his, as he says 'charming personality, dashing good looks, and wit.'

"Sorry…" she apologized before she continued.

"So my dad manages to woo Emma after about a year of them dancing around each other, they fall in love while continuing to deal with the craziness of Storybrooke and its problems. And eventually their relationship grows and they get married."

Lillian smiled "I heard that it was a huge wedding… mom and dad wanted something small but Snow managed to talk them into having basically the whole town attend."

Lillian paused and laughed lightly "Henry was my dad's best man. He looked so stupid in his tux, I have some pictures in my room I'll show you sometime."

"So they continued on with their lives, until after almost two years of being married, when Henry was about 13 or 14 I think mom found out she was pregnant… and then nine months later the most amazing baby was born…me. Lillian Elizabeth Jones." She finished with a huge grin.

（￣へ￣）

 **Next chapter will actually have Peter Pan and stuff in it….ooooh exciting I know :) You might be waiting awhile though, which I feel really bad about but college is more important, sorry. Also, if any of you have any ideas you would like to add in to the story just leave a comment in the reviews or message me, i will be happy to take them into consideration. Like usual thank you so much for all of the support, it means more than you think :D See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

( ◞･౪･)

"So I was born in 1997 on the Summer Solstice, which is said to be good luck by the way. I lived happily with my family until I was 12. I take after my dad more than my mom, as you can tell." Lillian laughed at that.

"So when I was 12 I begged my dad to take me on one of his sailing adventures. Every so often he would sail out for about a week or two in order to see if there was any more magic beans or another way to get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest."

Lillian laughed lightly again as she recalled a fond memory "Dad agreed with some reluctance, after I begged him for awhile that is, following him wherever he went to nag him. My mom and grandparents were harder to convince, and Henry was upset because well we were basically best friends…."

She sighed as she trailed off "Anyway, so we went sailing the week after, it was great." She smiled wryly before she sighed "Well great for awhile. We sailed for a week, visiting a few towns. We were on a way back when the storm hit." Lillian paused as she recalled the memory

"I was terrified of course, the waves were bigger than the boat, crashing on the deck. The wind and rain splattered across my face, blinding my vision. Huge strikes of lightning and loud bursts of thunder struck across the sky every few minutes. I just stood there and watched as my father and his crew ran across deck, trying to stay on board the slippery deck. The next thing I know I'm looking over the side of the ship, watching as a huge whirlpool started to pull is in. My father and the rest of the crew noticed as well, my father running towards me, he covered me with his body, tucking my head against his chest."

Lillian paused again "All I remember next is my father saying 'I love you,' a huge lightning bolt striking the whirlpool just as we were dragged in, and then I blacked out."

"When I woke up next, the first thing I saw was the clearest blue sky you could imagine, not a cloud in sight. As I got up on my feet that's when I noticed that I wasn't on the ship anymore, I must have fell overboard. I was on a beach, a jungle behind me, as far as the eye could see. I knew that there was a chance my father and the crew were dead, but I remained hopeful. Thee ocean and beach around me were clear, not any sign of wreckage that I could see, but I knew it was still a possibility."

(*^▽^*)

 _Flashback_

Lillian fell to her knees as reality hit her, she was alone, she didn't know where she was, the crew could be dead, and her dad… she blinked back tears, she would _not_ cry, not now. She took deep breaths before she calmed down and stood up slowly, looking around her.

She was determined, she knew how to survive, how to hunt, how to make a shelter, her grandmother even taught her how to make her own bow and arrows, hell she even knew how to make her own clothes.

Lillian clutched her sword at her waist, which surprisingly didn't fall of during the storm, then touched the hat on her head which somehow stayed on as well.

She sighed as she looked around her, trying to figure out what to do next. She knew she had to either find a shelter or build one, and she needed to look for her father and the crew tomorrow, the sun already too low in the sky to search today. She also needed to find food eventually… she didn't even know if there were other people on the land or not… there could be a whole city or town for all she knew.

Lillian knew she could wander too far from the beach though, it was her best bet on finding everyone. With that in mind she headed into the jungle, staying where she could still see the beach through the trees, grabbing small sticks and rocks for a fire.

Once she grabbed everything she needed for a fire, she dug out a shallow hole in the sand to protect the fire from the wind, surrounded the hole with rocks, then placed the dry stick and leaves in the middle.

Once that was finished she went back in the woods to collect some materials to make a small temporary shelter. She came back to the beach with two coconuts she found on the ground under a coconut tree as well, the sun was setting after she finished building the shelter.

She plopped down on the sand with a sigh, starting a fire with a piece of flint that she was lucky enough to find. She cut open the hard shell of the coconut with a dagger she kept in her boot, happy when it cracked open.

She drank the juice, sighing happily at the fresh taste, then cutting off pieces of meat with her dagger and eating it slowly. After she finished she was still hungry, but knew it would be best to save the next coconut for tomorrow instead.

With nothing else to do, Lillian layed down next to the fire, folding her arms under her head she looked up to the clear night sky to look at the stars, one of her favorite things to do at home.

She remembers back when she was a kid, her dad just starting to teach her about the stars. He used to tell her stories of his adventures, how he navigated with the stars while sailing.

She tried to find out where she was using the stars, but wasn't able to find the north star, which is the first place to look as a reference point for navigating. She looked around the whole sky twice, confused when she didn't see the star no matter where she looked. She tried to figure out what was going on, recalling a story her family told her…. no north star, a jungle, a beach….

She sat up quickly as the thought hit her, looking towards the jungle with wide eyes. She was in Neverland!

o(^▽^)o

 **Ahhhh I reached 10k words in the last chapter! Wow! I have the flashback outfit on polyvore if you want to take a look.**

 **This chapter is a little short I know, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough. Sorry I lied about Peter Pan being in this chapter, he would have been but I decided on doing a long flashback instead of what I was planning on doing—a short overview on what happened in Neverland. I figured a flashback would be a lot more interesting and fun though, so there ya go.**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews- they are really appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

・ )))

Lillian had been in Neverland two days before she decided to wander into the jungle. Her supply of coconuts had run out and she wasn't able to find any other food where she was.

She made sure her sword was secure on her hip, and that her hat was placed snugly on her head. She sighed as she stood before the jungle…. It didn't look bad, but looks can be deceiving.

She made her way into the jungle briskly, keeping a lookout for any food sources, dangerous animals, or signs of Pan's lost boys.

She walked for about two hours, marking trees with an L along the way with her small dagger, before she came upon a small river, fish glimmering in the sun. She smiled excitedly, her father taught her how to catch fish without a fishing pole or net.

She searched the woods for a straight skinny branch, sitting down on a rock by the river and using her dagger to cut the tip of the branch until it was a sharp point.

Once finished, she laid the spear and her dagger down beside her before she wiggled off her boots, rolling up the ends of her pants so they wouldn't get wet.

Lillian grabbed her spear again as she stood up, carefully making her way into the middle of the river. She kept her eyes sharp as she looked into the water holding her arm with the spear aloft, waiting for the fish to swim back after they were startled by her walking into the river.

She only had to wait for a couple of minutes until three large fish came swimming by her, throwing the spear swiftly.

Successfully catching two fish in about an hour, Lillian made her way back to camp by following her marks on the trees, eager to have her meal.

She sighed as she ate the fish, looking out at the ocean and wishing she was with her family.

ヽ(∀゜ )人( ゜∀)ノ

It has been almost two months waiting on the beach for her father and the crew before she decided to go out and look for them on her own. She packed up her supplies, which wasn't much, and headed out into the daunting jungle. She followed the path of L's on the trees that lead to the river she frequently catches fish at. She walked parallel to the river, continuing to mark trees along the way. This was so she could know her way back to the beach, know where shes been already when wandering through the jungle, and of course it stood as a signal for her father—leading him to her.

She followed the river for hours before she decided to stop and set up camp. It was already sunset and there was no way she could continue to walk in the jungle without a light source. The moon could always work if it was a full moon, but today it wasn't.

Lillian quickly found some large branches and leaves that she made to build a makeshift tent. In the limited light she had left after finishing her shelter, she went out in search of her dinner, looking for coconuts, berries, or even a small animal she could spear.

She had about five minutes left of light before she found a small bush of black colored berries, squinting in the dark light before hastily picking a few, wanting to get back to camp before she couldn't see at all.

As she made her way back to camp she popped a berry into her mouth, smiling at the sweet taste. She ate seven of them, deciding to save the leftover five for the morning.

(￣▽￣)/ •*¨*•.¸¸

Lillian woke up in the middle of the night, feeling extremely thirsty. She made her way down to the river, cupping her hands and greedily drinking a few handfuls of water. Satisfied, Lillian made her way up the small hill to where she built her shelter.

However halfway up the hill, the world started spinning causing Lillian to trip. Lillian giggled to herself as she lay on the ground before she stopped giggling abruptly. Alarmed and confused as to why she was on the ground before that thought flew past her mind and she started giggling again.

Lillian didn't know how long she lay there before she heard branches snapping to her right. She sat up with much difficulty, squinting into the darkness with blurred vision.

Lillian cheered happily as her father came out of the jungle, not a hair out of place. "You must get up darling, we have a long walk ahead of us" Hook urged his daughter.

Lillian whined, she really liked it where she was now, and she was so so tired, why couldn't she just stay here? Instead of doing what she wanted however, she lifted herself off the ground, steadying herself on wobbly legs. She stumbled her way to her father, giving him a hug, she was so relieved and happy to see him.

Hook chuckled as he embraced his daughter, causing Lillian to giggle. After a few moments of hugging, Hook pulled away and took his daughter by the hand, simply saying "come with me" before he led her into the forest.

Lillian stumbled _'Why is the world all spinny?'_ she laughed again to herself, thinking that spinny was a funny word.

Lillian suddenly tripped, and was ready to hit the ground before she found herself caught by strong arms.

Lillian giggled again, saying "You have such strong arms, like a muscly man, I want strong arms too like yours, then I can do muscly man stuff like wrestle with a tiger or somethin."

After heavily slurring her words, she giggled like a lunatic, finding herself funny. Her father laughed loudly before he decided that enough was enough and lifted her off the ground so she was laying comfortably in his arms.

"See that?" she asked him, her words sounding like 'she at?' as she slurred causing her to giggle slightly "since your all muscly you can could carry a tiger" she giggled again, continuing to ramble to herself as Hook continued to take them to their destination. "Well maybe not a tiger, cause tigers are heavier than I am, and your carrying me right now…"

Lillian lost her train of thought suddenly but continued to ramble "A pet tiger would be cool wouldn't it? I really want one now." Lillian giggled before looking at her father pleadingly.

"Can I have a pet tiger?" Lillian smiled as her father looked down at her with a soft smile before he lost his smile as he took in her pale and sweating face, and her heavily dilated pupils.

"You have to close your eyes now darling, but don't fall asleep. I'm going to have to get us back faster, so close your eyes."

Lillian did as she was told, giggling softly as wind suddenly whipped across her face. She was silent for a few moments before Lillian yawned loudly.

"Daaaaaaad" she whined "I'm tired, can I go to sleep now? I think I'm going to sleep now." She complained, ready to fall asleep before her father interrupted.

"No." he said harshly before the wind picked up "No you can't fall asleep. Just wait. We'll get back to camp and give you some medicine, then you'll feel better." He told his daughter pleadingly.

He looked down at the girl cradled in his arms as he shook her slightly in panic "Lillian? Darling? Wake up."

Lillian sighed softly as she was roused from falling into a deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open weakly as she looked at her father "But I'm so tired." She complained softly.

"I know darling but you can't fall asleep yet, okay?" he asked her

Lillian tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, halfheartedly agreeing with her father with a "mmmh," not able to muster the strength to talk.

Her eyes fluttered again, her father seeing and shaking her lightly to keep awake, telling her not to close her eyes.

Even though she wanted to obey her father, he eyelids didn't seem to want to cooperate and started to slip shut.

She could see her father's mouth moving urgently as he yelled something to her, Lillian not able to hear due to her failing senses. Just as her eyes were about to close, her father's image distorted before her eyes, right into the image of a handsome young boy. 'How peculiar.' Was the last thing she thought before she slipped into the darkness.

(￣﹃￣)

 **Oh-my! How interesting. I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update faster. Since it was the end of the school year I was so busy I couldn't find time to write. Now that finals are over however, hopefully I will be able to update my other stories and add more to this one. See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** **So sorry that i haven't updated in what feels like forever, just want to let you guys know that I will never give up on any of my stories. I've been juggling college, work, and home life, and it isn't easy at all. Unfortunately, I still won't be updating regularly, as I have work now. My goal is to finish this story during the summer (don't get your hopes up, but i promise ill try my best).**

 **For everyone who is following, or favoring this story, I would just like to let you guys know how much I appreciate the support (and your follows, favs, and reviews help me update faster because it lets me know you are actually interested in this story).**

 **Again, thank you so much**

 **~AnimeGirl45**

₍₍ (ง ˙ω˙)ว ⁾⁾

Lillian awoke to sunlight in her face, causing her to groan and roll over in the bed, trying to get away from the light disturbing her peaceful sleep. However, after a minute of trying to get back to sleep, Lillian snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up as she realized she was in an actual bed, no memory of how she got there, and no memory from last night.

She flopped back onto the bed when sitting up too quickly made her feel nauseous and faint. She breathed in deeply, trying to clear the black spots in her vision when a dark green curtain that served as a door fluttered as an unfamiliar boy walked in carrying a bowl.

Lillian tried not to panic even as she thought of how helpless she was at the moment, not able to defend herself in unfamiliar territory.

She watched warily through her darkening vision as he placed the bowl on the bedside table, looking worried as they made eye contact. The last thing she thought about before she slipped back into unconsciousness is how green his eyes were.

（ΦωΦ）

The next time Lillian woke, the sky was darkened into the beginnings of a sunset and she felt much calmer. Her stomach was settled and although she was still wary of her surroundings, she wasn't outright panicking. She calmed even more as she spotted her belt with her sword, her dagger, and her hat all piled on a stool not too far from the bed, her boots sitting on the floor beside it.

She sat up slowly, remembering that the last time she woke sitting up quickly didn't work out so well for her. She blinked in bewilderment as a damp cloth fell into her lap from where it was laying on her forehead. Picking up the damp cloth, she shook off her rising questions and she placed it near a bowl filled with water on the end table.

She leaned back against the headboard for a moment before she swung herself around and planted her feet on the floor. She shifted her weight as she stood up, gripping the headboard tightly as the blood rushed down to her legs.

She took a deep breath again as she steadied herself, letting go of the bed, relieved after finding her legs stronger than she thought they would be after laying down for a long time. Lillian walked over to the stool that held her meager possessions, buckling her belt around her hips, placing her hat on her head, and then securing her dagger back into her boots once she put them back on.

Lillian decided that it would be for the best if she left without anyone knowing, she really didn't want to get involved with Pan and his Lost Boys. From what her father had told her, they were all vicious and cruel, and she wanted to avoid them at all costs.

She parted the curtain with one hand, peaking through the gap she made. She saw nothing but tree tops, so she stepped through, resting one hand on her sword just in case.

She felt relieved as she saw she was up in the air in a tree house, which would give her a perfect view of the ground below. She crouched down to make sure no one could see her if they looked up, and looked down at the camp below her. She felt unsettled as she saw the camp was abandoned, ashes in the fire pit smoking slightly.

She stood up once she was sure no one was around, looking around for a ladder or another way to the ground. She smiled in relief once she spotted a rope ladder, but before she made her way towards it she ran back in the room she woke up in.

She looked around the room quickly, spotting what she was looking for, she grabbed the piece of paper and quill, writing out a short note to Pan.

Once that was done she placed the note on the bed so he could find it easily, racing back outside and climbing down the ladder as quickly as she could.

She jumped down the ladder, looking around the camp for any indication of the Lost Boys or of the way her camp is. She sighed dejectedly and figured she should just start walking in a random direction.

Just as she started walking she stopped, listening for an indication of a faint noise she heard a second ago. She gasped as she heard loud whooping and hollering from the direction she was about to go in.

'The Lost Boys! Well I'm not going in that way that's for sure' she thought to herself as she ran the opposite way.

o(*^▽^*)o

 **Yeah I'm finally writing again, sorry for the little break. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
